He Saved Me
by HamburgersXScones202
Summary: Arthur couldn't belive that Alfred was in jail, what could he have done? Did he go looking for francis? If he did, Francis would surley press charges! "I'm coming Alfred." Arthur said grabbing the keys to America's car.   More chapters coming
1. Chapter 1: Pressing Charges

**I do not own anything at all! All charcters to there owners, nothing more.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Xx~He Saved Me~xX<strong>_

I felt the tears still falling from my face, I could not stop crying, there were so many things running through my mind. I couldn't believe that he did this to me.

I felt something slightly heavy fall upon my shoulders.

"You are going to catch a cold."

His blonde hair bounced once he sat down next to me. I felt his blue eyes scanning my face, I looked up to him then back down, and I pulled his bomber jacket closer to me. It smelled like him, it was warm. Then everything went dark.

When I awoke I still smelled that scent of America, I surveyed the room, I was sitting in a large king size bed, in a room that was made of wood, smelled of hamburgers? I heard the door open and that Americans voice ran thru my ears.

"Hey Iggy, are you okay?" Alfred asked sitting down by me handing me a bottle of water

I looked up to Alfred smiling softly but looking back down; I could feel some more tears starting to come back. Alfred wiped my tears away; I opened the bottle of water taking a drink. Alfred glanced at Arthur watching him drink; he saw some water leak out the side of my mouth sliding down my neck.

Alfred had a slight urge; he leaned in licking up my neck gently. I blushed softly putting the bottle down. Alfred leaned up kissing my lips gently. I felt his hand glide up my chest gently. I took his hand.

"N-No Alfred I can't, the pain is still strong." I said holding his hand softly.

I watch Alfred's eyes dim slightly while he sat up.

"I'll go and make you something to eat, you're looking slightly thin." He said smiling softly

I nodded softly while I leaned back down into the bed; I cuddled close to the pillows where Alfred laid his head at night. I inhaled his scent softly, stroking my arm realizing that he put me to sleep in his bomber jacket.

I heard the door open again, something smelled delicious. Alfred closed the door; he walked over placing the tray on my lap. My eyes scanned the tray, water and some hot soup. I blushed gently I could feel the tears starting to sting my eyes once more.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Alfred asked placing one leg on the bed while he sat.

I gulped gently. I searched my brain for the start of the story.

"Well…."

**Flash Back **

Arthur was sitting in the student council room, he felt his heart leap. This was his and Francis anniversary but Francis said he had some sort of present for him. Arthur felt like a school girl, he was giddy and happy. He tapped his foot gently against the desk that he was sitting on.

"Arthur?" a voice cooed from the door.

Francis walked in; he wasn't his normal pervy cheery self, that's when I noticed something was wrong. Arthur stood walking up placing his hands upon Francis chest pressing a small kiss onto his lover's lips.

"What's the matter Francis?" He asked looking up to him.

Francis sat Arthur down on the desk.

"Francis…" Arthur spoke softly.

Francis took Arthur's hand gently leaning in kissing him softly.

"Mmm, you taste like spices?" Arthur said confused.

It was a little later, Arthur was panting gently, and Francis was fixing himself up while he cleaned up as well.

"Fr-Francis." Arthur wined pulling at his sleeve gently.

Francis didn't look to him, he sighed softly when he heard Arthur getting dressed, and Francis turned seeing him buttoning up his shirt.

"It's over" Francis said

Arthur eyes widened looking up to Francis.

"What?" Arthur said.

Francis walked up to the door. He opened it.

"It done Arthur" He said

Arthur felt his heart drop. He dropped down to his knees he placed the palms of his hands over his eyes, He didn't know what to do. There was no one there to comfort him. He pushed them all away because of his and Francis special day. His eyes stung, his voice cracked, he gulped down what he could standing up placing a hand on his chest.

**Flash Back Over**

Arthur felt the tears rolling down his cheeks, his hands had felt a little clammy, and he actually started to cry now. He felt his heart sink into his stomach. He gripped a hold of the jacket that was still lightly placed on his shoulders.

Alfred moved the tray over to the end table, he moved over pulling Arthur into a small hug, he kissed his forehead gently, wiping away Arthur's tears.

"Calm down Arthur." Alfred said stroking his back gently.

Arthur nodded gently soon closing his eyes falling into a peaceful slumber. Alfred laid his head down onto the pillows, he stood grabbing a small hoddie throwing it on walking out into the night.

***Alfred POV***

I felt the cold wind brushing against my face, I ziped up my jacket, placing my hands into my pockets. I look around the area that I was in. I looked up.

"There it is!" I growled cracking my knuckles

I walked into the bar, it was hazy. I took a few more steps in the smell was not the best, it smelled of sex and desire. I shook my head in disgust. I surveyed the room seeing a tall blonde, he was hanging over someone. I pushed thru the crowd and over to him.

"Francis!" I yelled

I walked up to him placing a hand on his shoulder gripping it.

"Hey if it isnt Alfred!" Francis said unwrapping himself from Antanio

I gripped my fist, while gritting my teeth.

"HOW IN THE HELL COULD YOU DO THAT TO ARTHUR" I yelled

Francis chuckled looking to me, a hand on his hip.

"I am so happy to get rid of that low life, piece of garbage!" Francis laughed

I snarled , I pulled my arm back. I swong my arm back making contact with Francis face. So many things started to race thru out my mind, I couldn't see anything, everything went black. All I could hear was someone yelling "THE Cops are here". I opened my eyes, I saw Francis on the ground and Antanio helping him up.

"What the hell!" Antanio yelled at him

I growled at Francis, I felt my arms pinned behind my back and I was pushed to the ground, I felt the air pushed from me. I gasped feeling a cold metal upon my wrists.

"Let me go this is ridculious!" Alfred yelled out.

The cop pushed my head down pushing me into the car. I gritted my teeth in pain, the door slammed shut and the car started to take off.

**3rd Person View***

Arthur rolled over in the bed picking up the phone next to the bed.

"Hello, Jones residence." Arthur groaned

"Arthur it's me…" Alfred breathed gently.

"Alfred where are you! It's 10pm at night!" Arthur groaned.

There were noises in the background on the other end of the line. Arthur sat up.

"What going on Alfred!" He yelled.

"I- I am in prison." Alfred said.

Arthur gripped the phone tightly. He shook gently.

"How did you get there! Alfred tell me!" Arthur yelled getting up.

"I have to go, I am at the police station on Brown and Palo Vedie" Alfred said hanging up.

Arthur couldn't belive that Alfred was in jail, what could he have done? Did he go looking for francis? If he did, Francis would surley press charges! Arthur got out of Alfred bed finding an old outfit of Alfred's that would fit him. He slipped it on, pulling the bombers jacket to him.

"I'm coming Alfred." Arthur said grabbing the keys to America's car.

* * *

><p>AN:

Reviews~ Might make this a few more chapters! of course there going to be a second chapter you sillies~


	2. Chapter 2: Freedom and Starting

**Here is Chapter 2 of He Saved Me... I have seen alot of people adding this to there story alerts i hope you all enjoy this chapter~**

**oh yes Kiku is going to go for Arthur but will Alfred let him find out in the next chapter!**

**I own nothing but those words above, except the names ^**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Xx~He Saved Me~xX<strong>_

_**Chapter 2**_

About 20 minutes later, Alfred sighed gently sitting in the cold cell alone, he heard other people shouting and screaming it pushed against his ear drums. He covered them not wanting to hear anymore of this.

"Al!" A familiar voice said.

Alfred looked up running to the front of the cell to see Arthur clutching the bar's, Alfred did the same looking into the older county emerald hues looking into his sky blue hues.

"I didn't expect you to come!" Alfred looked to Arthur looking down softly.

Arthur grabbed Alfred hand stroking it softly kissing his knuckles gently. Alfred looked to him.

"I am going to pay your bail now" Arthur said looking to Alfred smiling gently.

Alfred leaned his forhead gently against the bar's watching Arthur walk off.

Arthur stood at the main desk while the police guard pulled up the case on file.

"Is this for an Alfred F. Jones?" He asked looking to Arthur.

The older man nodded softly pushing his thumbs together hoping that the bail wasn't too much, he loved Alfred he had to get him out. The hero doesn't sit in jail; he chuckled inside to himself soon shaking his head looking to the guard sitting there.

"I need some I.D" He said adjusting his hat.

Arthur pulled out his wallet handing his ID to the guard, he typed a few things up onto the computer pulling up Arthur name and everything making sure he wasn't in on a smuggle or anything of the sort, the blonde snorted softly waiting. The guard handed him back his Id. "Here you are Mr. Kirkland" he said pulling out a few things.

"It's going to be 1,000 dollars to bail Mr. Jones out" He said looking to Arthur.

"Do you accept cards?" He asked looking to the man.

He nodded softly taking Arthur's card, he scanned it as it was approved. The man handed back to him. Signaling the other man to go and get the American. Arthur turned crossing his arms across his chest to wait. Alfred walked into view his hands still cuffed together from when he got there not even 2 hours ago. He looked to Arthur giving him his heroic smile; the guard took the cuffs off and sighed gently.

"Come on Alfred" Arthur said taking the taller male's hand.

Heading outside it was dark; it looked as if it was going to rain. Arthur handed Alfred his car keys, he didn't want to drive that sports car it was too bloody big compared to his cars back in his home land. He looked to Alfred while they got into the car. Leaning over gently Alfred placed a small polite kiss on the British man's lips, pulling back he smiled.

"Thanks Artie" He smiled

Starting the car pulling it into drive, Alfred looked onto the street pulling out onto the road driving along, not too fast and not too slow. He enjoyed being with Artie, looking over to the older nation, placing a hand on Arthur's thigh gently while he pulled up to a stop light.

"What?" Arthur asked looking to the American.

"You look so adorable" Alfred smiled rubbing his hand back and forth softly on the Brit's leg.

The light turned green, he pressed the gas pedal taking off. After a 15 minuet drive, they arrived pulling up into the American's drive way, he shut the car off looking to Arthur who undid his seat belt getting out. Alfred did the same getting out locking the car. The sound of Alfred's steps creaked while Arthur walked up them sheltering himself, from the now down pour rain that had just hit them.

"Hurry up Alfred you git! It's cold out here!" Arthur yelled looking to the American.

Alfred chuckled unlocking the house, while opening the door warm air rushed over them. It was warm in the American's house just how he liked it. He hated the cold just as much as the British man did. Arthur sighed gently removing his shoes at the door, Alfred copied him.

"I...I am going to take a shower" He said hanging Alfred's bomber jacket on the rack.

Alfred nodded kissing Arthur's forehead softly. The older nation walked up the steps, his hips swayed side to side while he stepped. After Alfred pulled his gaze from the Brit, he had soon followed him up the stairs heading into his room.

_**Psssh, tink, tink, tink.**_

Alfred heard the shower start, then he looked out the window in his room to hear the rain hitting the window hard. He shook his head softly walking into the bathroom; he had discarded all his clothes heading into the bathroom. Slipping into the shower behind Arthur he snaked his arms around the smaller nation leaning his head on his shoulder softly.

"Alfred! What are you doing in here you git?" He yelled.

"It saves water" He smiled running his muscular hand's down the British boy's arms.

Arthur blushed softly keeping his back to the American, he continued washing his front, he had to now turn around and wash his hair softly, he peaked an eye open to look at the American lathering up his body to do a switch. The two did switch places; Arthur couldn't help but watch the soap fall off of Alfred's tan stained skin.

"You okay Artie?" Alfred asked placing a hand on his cheek gently.

Arthur nodded softly pushing his hand away gently. Alfred smiled signaling Arthur to turn around so that he could wash his back. The older nation nodded gently doing so while he felt the scrubby brush run across his back, working its way lower, blushing softly the Brit leaned against the American's chest softly.

"Hey Artie, I didn't get a chance to rinse it off" He smiled softly placing a hand on the Arthur's shoulders gently.

The older nation leaned up letting the American do so; he had a large garden bath tub. The American soon turned the water off to the shower allowing the tub to fill. Alfred held Arthur close to him as he wanted not even seconds ago. He held him close; the Brit tilted his head softly lying on the nicely toned chest.

"Al…." Arthur blushed gently.

Alfred turned the water pulling him and the Brit down into the water to relax, Alfred rested his hands on each side of the tub, Arthur sitting between the American's muscular legs.

-10 Minutes Later-

Alfred and Arthur were sitting inside Alfred's bed. The smaller blonde was reading over a book that Alfred had, he continued reading while the American was facing him, but his eyes were closed. He was fast asleep he looked harmless while he slept.

-The Next Morning-

Arthur awoke gently groggier that ever, he had felt like he had a hangover. But he didn't drink. This had been the first actual sleep he had gotten sense his and Francis break up.

"Iggy!" Alfred yelled from the kitchen.

Arthur moaned while he sat up walking down the stairs of the ranch style home. Alfred had placed breakfast on the table, Canada the good brother that he is taught Alfred not long ago how to make a very ideal breakfast.

"Eat up. We have school today" He said sitting down a cup of coffee for Arthur.

Alfred smiled his heroic smiled while Arthur sat down taking a drink of the coffee. He grabbed the paper reading over it. Alfred smiled happily while he was eating his breakfast. The older nation had started eating while he was reading over the paper its important sections.

It was about 5 minutes after they had finished breakfast. Alfred was putting on his school uniform; Arthur was copying him this morning. School was boring, but they need to get there education, Alfred hated it, Arthur you know didn't mind it. Soon getting into Alfred's car, he started it up putting it into reverse pulling out, soon shifting it into drive taking off.

"Don't speed Alfred, we have time" Arthur said looking over his cell phone turning the volume down.

Alfred laughed turning on the radio, listening to the music that filled the car he started to sing along with the song that he knew all too well and Arthur chuckled about it.

_Don't wanna be an American idiot  
>Don't want a nation under the new media<br>And can you hear the sound of hysteria?  
>The subliminal mind fucks America<em>

Welcome to a new kind of tension  
>all across the alien nation<br>Where everything isn't meant to be okay

Alfred sang along to one of his many favorite songs by Green Day. He smiled softly tapping the steering wheel while he sang. Arthur smiled gently looking to the younger blonde, his emerald hues scanned the singing American smiling gently. Soon the song was on its last line Alfred copied the ending perfectly with the pitch and harmony.

_Television dreams of tomorrow  
>We're not the ones who're meant to follow<br>For that's enough to argue._

Arthur smiled at him clapping gently when the song ended. Alfred smiled looking over to the older nation placing a hand on his thigh again stroking it softly.

"You liked it?" Alfred chuckled softly.

Alfred smiled gliding his hand up a little more towards Arthur's vital regions, Arthur blushed gently looking to the American they were now parked in the school parking lot. Alfred looked to Arthur leaning over kissing him gently on the lips stroking his member gently thru his school uniform pants.

"Al…" Arthur breathed softly pushing Alfred's hands away. "We have a student council meeting"

Alfred sighed softly turning the car off; he stepped out of the car placing his hand on the hood inhaling the air. He had already seen Arthur in front of the car.

"Come on Alfred!" He said walking up.

Alfred shook his head shutting the door. He locked it running up to the older nation while they walked into the student council room.

"Ah President you're here!" Kiku jumped looking to him from his spot.

Arthur shook his head softly walking up to the podium taking his spot to start there before school meeting. Alfred sat down leaning his head into his palm. Kiku blushed softly looking to Arthur listening to everything that he was saying.

They say that Alfred never surveys the situation. Oh now he was! You mess or try to go after his Iggy then you are going to be knocked down a notch.

Alfred was angry at Kiku.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Teehee Go Kiku! Haha Jk Jk! Alfred wants to keep Arthur close to him! but is Kiku going to break that or will Kiku find out what really goes on with Alfred and Arthur not during school hours maybe around lunch time?**

**Tune in for Chapter 3: The Scandal!**

**Reviews/Comments nice please!**


End file.
